The below discussion relates to the reprocessing (i.e., decontamination) of endoscopes and other instruments that are used in medical procedures. In particular, the below discussion relates to an apparatus and a method that may be used to reprocess a medical device such as an endoscope after the medical device has been used in a first medical procedure, such that the medical device may be safely used in a subsequent medical procedure. While the below discussion will speak mainly in terms of an endoscope, it should be understood that the discussion may also equally apply to certain other medical devices.
An endoscope may have one or more working channels or lumens extending along at least a portion of the length of the endoscope. Such channels may be configured to provide a pathway for passage of other medical devices, etc., into an anatomical region within a patient. These channels may be difficult to clean and/or disinfect using certain primitive cleaning and/or disinfecting techniques. Thus, the endoscope may be placed in a reprocessing system that is particularly configured to clean endoscopes, including the channels within endoscopes. Such an endoscope reprocessing system may wash and disinfect the endoscope. Such an endoscope reprocessing system may include a basin that is configured to receive the endoscope, with a pump that flows cleaning fluids over the exterior of the endoscope within the basin. The system may also include ports that couple with the working channels of the endoscope and associated pumps that flow cleaning fluids through the working channels of the endoscope. The process executed by such a dedicated endoscope reprocessing system may include a detergent washing cycle, followed by a rinsing cycle, followed by a sterilization or disinfection cycle, followed by another rinsing cycle. The sterilization or disinfection cycle may employ disinfectant solution and water rinses. The process may optionally include an alcohol flush to aid displacement of water. A rinsing cycle may be followed by an air flush for drying and storage.
Examples of systems and methods that may be used to reprocess a used endoscope are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,736, entitled “Automated Endoscope Reprocessor Connection with Integrity Testing,” issued Jan. 17, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,257, entitled “Automated Endoscope Reprocessor Solution Testing,” issued Jan. 20, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,761, entitled “Method of Detecting Proper Connection of an Endoscope to an Endoscope Reprocessor,” issued Mar. 30, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,909, entitled “Automated Endoscope Reprocessor Germicide Concentration Monitoring System and Method,” issued Aug. 21, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. An example of a commercially available endoscope reprocessing system is the EVOTECH® Endoscope Cleaner and Reprocessor (ECR) by Advanced Sterilization Products of Irvine, Calif.
Some versions of reprocessing systems may provide just a single use of a certain volume of disinfectant solution, such that the used volume of disinfectant solution is disposed of after a single rise of the volume of disinfectant solution upon completion of the disinfection cycle. In some such versions, the system may check the concentration of the in-use disinfectant solution to confirm that the concentration level is sufficient at the beginning of (or prior to commencing) a disinfection cycle. Some other versions of reprocessing system may check the concentration level of a used volume of disinfectant solution and either re-use the used disinfectant solution (i.e., if the concentration level is still acceptable) or dispose of the used disinfectant solution (i.e., if the concentration level is no longer acceptable). Examples of versions of reprocessing systems that provide monitoring and re-use of disinfectant solution are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,909, entitled “Automated Endoscope Reprocessor Germicide Concentration Monitoring System and Method,” issued Aug. 21, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/157,800, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Reprocessing a Medical Device,” filed on May 18, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and in in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/157,952, entitled “Apparatus and Method to Measure Concentration of Disinfectant in Medical Device Reprocessing system,” filed on May 18, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used to reprocess medical devices, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the technology as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.